


Name || Dante Ahn x Reader Scenarios

by AceAtlandys



Category: Refund High School (Webcomic)
Genre: Dante Ahn x reader, Dante being cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, boyfriend scenarios, maybe smut later, x Reader Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAtlandys/pseuds/AceAtlandys
Summary: "What's your name?""I don't have one."Boyfriend scenarios with everyone's favorite Dante!





	1. how you meet

You had been watching him for a while now. The history teacher warned you not to talk to him, but your curiosity got the better of you. He sat outside in the grass, his hair blowing across his face.

Watching him was peaceful. He didn't speak or make any abrupt movements. He just sat and watched.

And you sat and watched. After a few more pensive minutes, the boy brought himself to his feet and turned around to face you.

He was a most handsome boy. His features were a delicate balance between masculine and feminine. You studied his appearance as he glided towards you, every step light and smooth. Before you knew it, a very charming boy was looking into your eyes with a rather gentle gaze of his own.

"You were watching me?" His voice was soft and quiet and smooth. How he knew you were there, you didn't know. All you did was nod slowly, entranced by the beauty before you. You had to know him; you needed to know something about him to keep with you.

"What's your name?" you inquired, wondering what kind of eloquent name could do justice to such a beauty.

"I don't have one," he sighed.

"Then, I don't have one either," you offered.

"Let's just pretend we don't have names."

"That's okay."

* * *

You do eventually learn his name. It was Dante. A handsome name for a handsome boy.


	2. how he sleeps with you

_Sleep_

Dante loves sleep. He enjoys sleeping with you, not because it's intimate, but because it just makes him happy. He really likes it when he's on his back and you are lying across his side a little. He gets to wrap an arm around your waist and keep your head in his hand. He uses this to keep you in bed in the morning. Waking up to you in his arms always makes him smile. Unless he wanted to sleep more.


	3. when he gets jealous

_Jealous_

Dante gets really jealous. If he sees you talking with another guy, he will stand off to the side and pout at you until you pay attention to him again. When you finally do, he will pull you aside where you can't be seen and remind you who you belong to. He'll use his strength to keep you close. Sometimes, if you're not having a full conversation with the other guy, he'll just wrap his arm around your waist.


	4. when he sees your wattpad account

_Fanfiction_

Dante's confused. Why do you need to save all this writing about him? If you want to spend time with him, can't you just ask? And what is this thing called a lemon? It looks like word porn. Dante asks you about this the next time he sees you. You tell him it's just for fun, but he gets jealous at the fact that you're relying on other people's work and not him.


End file.
